DN Angel Chat room
by Indythewolf
Summary: The D.N. Angel cast gets on an internet chat room. This is my first fanfic so don't judge me. Rated T only cause I'm paranoid.


Chat room A

Fluffybunnyeyes has entered the chat room.

Fluffybunnyeyes: Hey, is anyone on?

Artistatheart has entered the chat room.

Artistatheart: Yo

Fluffybunnyeyes: Hey Satoshi!

Artistatheart: Whats up Daisuke?

DarkMousyissexy has entered the chat room.

DarkMousyissexy: Hey!

Fluffybunnyeyes: Dark?! Since when do you have an account on this site?

Artistatheart: Wow Dark, nice user name.

DarkMousyissexy: Thanks, I came up with it all by myself.

Artistatheart: I was being sarcastic, here are 2 reasons why it's a horrible user name- First of all this is supposed to be an anoynoumous site, so you shouldnt use your real name, and second of all, you aren't sexy at all.

DarkMousyissexy: :O How dare you! I am beautiful! It's not like my user name matters anyway, I'm only on this site to annoy Daisuke.

Fluffybunnyeyes: Oh great...

Kradisbetterthandark has entered the chat room.

Kradisbetterthandark: I'm only on here to annoy Dark.

DarkMousyissexy: Get out of the chat room Krad!

Kradisbetterthandark: I think your the one who should be leaving the chat room!

Artistatheart: Here's an idea, why don't you both GET THE FUCK OFFLINE!

DarkMousyissexy: Jeez Satoshi...

Kradisbetterthandark: Watch the laugege mister!

Artistatheart: If you could see me you know I'm rolling my eyes.

Fluffybunnyeyes: XD

DarkMousyissexy: What are you laughing at?

Kradisbetterthandark: Maybe he's laughing at you ugly face. XD

DarkMousyissexy: Shut the fuck up Krad, your the one who's ugly.

Kradisbetterthandark: Oh yeah?! Your uglier than a bowl of brown mush!

DarkMousyissexy: Hold on one second, I suddenly have a craving for chocolate icecream.

DarkMousyissexy: Hey Daisuke is it okay of I eat the rest of the chocolate ice cream?

Fluffybunnyeyes: No

DarkMousyissexy: To bad I'm eating it anyway.

DarkMousyissexy: I'll be right back hold on...

DarkMousyissexy has left the chat room.

Artistatheart: Nice job Krad, you basically just called Dark chocolate ice cream.

Kradisbetterthandark: No I didn't I called him uglier than a bowl of brown mush.

Artistatheart: What's the difference?

Kradisbetterthandark: What's the difference?! Here I'll show you the difference!

Kradisbetterthandark has left the chat room.

Fluffybunnyeyes: Oh no what's he gonna do?

DarkMousyissexy has entered the chat room.

DarkMousyissexy: Mmmmmm that's some good chocolate ice cream Daisuke aren't you jeulous?

Fluffybunnyeyes: :( I hate you!

DarkMousyissexy: XD Hey where did Krad go?

Artistatheart: oh he left, probably to go get one bowl of brown mush and one bowl of chocolate ice cream do that he can pour them both on my head and say, "Cant you tell the difference?!"

Fluffybunnyeyes: Hahaha I feel sorry for you Satoshi.

DarkMousyissexy: Wait, Krad's gone?

Artistatheart: Yeah...

DarkMousyissexy: Quick, let's go into chat room D instead of this one! That way when Krad gets back he'll be all alone and won't know where we are! WE CAN DITCH HIM!

Artistatheart: Okay but I wish we could ditch you too...oh well I guess one is better than none.

DarkMousyissexy: Alright, let's go!

DarkMousyissexy has left the chat room.

Artistatheart: sigh

Artistatheart has left the chat room.

Fluffybunnyeyes has left the chat room.

Kradisbetterthandark: I'm coming for you Satoshi... Hey, where did everybody go?

Meanwhile in chat room D...

Artistatheart has entered the chat room.

DarkMousyissexy has entered the chat room.

Fluffybunnyeyes has entered the chat room.

DarkMousyissexy: This chat room is a lot better than chat room A.

Fluffybunnyeyes: Why?

Artistatheart: well there's no Krad.

DarkMousyissexy: hahaha exactly

Artistatheart: sksjsjsjskskskkskskkskskk ndjxksjsnd-!9:)gheoh

Fluffybunnyeyes: Um are you okay over there Satoshi-kun?

Artistatheart: Aggh! Yeah if you call getting 4 bowls of...what ever this brown stuff is and chocolate ice cream dumped on you OKAY.

Kradisbetterthandark has entered the chat room.

Kradisbetterthandark: Ha so this is where you guys have been hiding, has it? Well you can't ditch me, I'm back.

DarkMousyissexy:...shit

Artistatheart: Gosh Krad did you really have to do that?!

Kradisbetterthandark: Could you tell the difference? :)

Artistatheart: No

Kradisbetterthandark: You want me to try it again?

Artistatheart: No


End file.
